


Adventure

by falicewins



Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [12]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Semi-Public Sex, Summer, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falicewins/pseuds/falicewins
Summary: On a hot summer day Alice decides to wait for FP and sits down on his front porch, barely dressed, reading to drive him wild.This one shot sets place in between season 2 and season 3.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II
Series: Falice One Shots by falicewins [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626064
Kudos: 7





	Adventure

FP looked into the rear mirror of his truck, seeing the little drops of sweat dripping down from his forehead slowly to his cheek. He didn't even know how many degrees it was outside but he was one hundred percent sure it had never been this hot in Riverdale.

Besides that he wasn't the one to enjoy the heat that much, especially not now he couldn't wear his leather jacket with these temperatures. Even if he would because he was too stubborn, he would melt in a split second so there would be only a puddle and a jacket left.

So no, it wasn't the weather to wear his Serpent jacket, but just a breezy flannel with his buttons open to let every little wave of fresh air blow through it over his chest. He dipped his forehead on his handkerchief even if it was no use even wiping it before he would sweat again.

It wasn't even 12pm yet when he drove into SunnySide trailer park. Even if he had just been to Greendale to pick something up for Hog Eye, it felt like the ride back lasted for ages when you had to spend it in a truck without air conditioning.

He gazed towards the empty water bottles on the passenger seat that he managed to drink in just a thirty minute drive. It felt like his head was a volcano ready to explode, but at least he was hydrated.

Without even paying much attention he drove over to his trailer and stopped the engine. He was way to busy with surviving and not making to many movements to save himself from a breakdown to notice that there was someone waiting for him on his doorstep.

The denim of his jeans felt like sandpaper against his burning skin and he was sure that the first thing he would do after stepping inside his trailer was taking them of to replace them for a piece of clothing that actually breathed.

His hand had travelled towards his pocket and he looked if he could find his keys, which he did after a few seconds of digging. He let out a big sigh of exhaustion until he looked up and saw the change he hadn't noticed before.

There was a woman sitting on his front porch, and not just any woman. Oh no, it was Alice Smith. Suddenly it felt impossible to breath and her appearance made a shiver go down his spine before he felt himself getting hotter than he was before.

She wasn't just sitting there casually waiting for him. By the way she was dressed and the look on her face he could read that she had thought this completely through. There was a plan thought out in that head of hers, and he was going to find out what that was real soon.

Her legs looked perfectly soft and shaven and her skin was already tanned from the few summer days Riverdale had seen the last few weeks. She was wearing her denim shorts and he was pretty sure that she used to wear that piece when they were teenagers too and it still seemed to fit her perfectly.

Even when she hadn't stood up yet, all he could think of was her butt cheeks that always showed a little underneath the denim fabric. Everytime she wore it he couldn't do anything else but to stare at it.

He scanned his eyes upwards which made his eyes almost bulge out of his head. There she was sitting, with a black and white striped blouse that was barely covering her nipples, giving him a perfect view on her breasts. He had seen her boobs many times before, but seeing her in front of him exposed like that was turning him on a completely new way.

She looked right into his brown eyes and gave him her most devilish grin. Her legs were spread open, almost as a directe invite for him to take place in between them. His instinct told him to run over to her, hoist her up and fuck her right on his porch, but this was Alice he was thinking about. He needed to be careful with her. Not only because she had just found out her husband was a serial killer, but just as much because she had told him that they shared a son not that long ago.

So when it came down to her he couldn't act on that impulse, even if it was clear her body language was asking him too. She was vulnerable, probably shutting everyone out around her, except for him. It wasn't that long ago when they had last hooked up, but she had never showed up looking like this before. It had always been discreet, but now everyone could see them like she just stopped caring.

There was just one other reason why he couldn't just walk over to her and make love to her for her to leave after. A part of him felt that if he didn't screw up this time it might actually work. Something changed in him when they were together, something nobody had ever touched in him before. He hadn't fully admit it to himself, but he couldn't just look at them as a casual hook-up. She was way more than that, and she always had been.

''What took you so long?'' Alice whispered low, when he stopped walking to process the barely dressed woman in front of his door. His eyes scanned down from her feet, to ler legs, and lingered on her breasts just a few seconds longer until he realised he was staring.

FP opened his mouth so say something, but with her making it feel like it was even hotter outside and the heat of the weather affecting his ability to react, there just didn't came out a thing. At this point he was pretty sure he was hallucinating the figure in front of him.

''Little speechless, are you?'' She grinned, before getting up from the porch and walking over to him, since he still hadn't moved from his place. With a slight chuckle she slowly walked over to him, holding her blouse into place to not give him a full view on her chest yet.

''It's not everyday I got a woman like you sitting on my front porch like this.'' He responded to her, practically growling by now as she wrapped her around his neck, fiddling with with his hair. Now her body was touching his with her chest pressed against his flannel and her hand playing with his hair he was sure that he wasn't hallucinating her.

''Guess it's your lucky day then, hmm?'' Alice furrowed her eyebrow, but she didn't look into his eyes. She was way to busy looking at his lips, fighting the urge to kiss that smirk of his face.

Even if it had been just a few weeks, it felt like she hadn't seen him for ages. With her life was falling apart he felt like the only one who could keep her together, even if it were just for a few stolen moments.

His hands had found its way to her waist, avoiding the fabric of her blouse but pushing it aside to place his hands on her bare skin, feeling that she was just as much melting as he was.

''Guess it is.'' He growled quietly, before leaning in and planting a soft but hot kiss on the lips that were hunkering for him. Alice just couldn't resist him wearing that flannel with those buttons open. That was one other benefit of the summer: FP Jones had to wear less.

''You wanna go to sweetwater river?'' She asked innocently when they pulled back. FP looked into her eyes for a few seconds before answering and he saw a little spark in there, which was something he hadn't seen for a long while.

Not that he had seen her that often after what happened with Hal, but all the times he had seen her she was either in tears or been through something traumatic. All he could see now was a woman who found her joy in something so simple, yet so meaningful.

''Definitely. Let me change first.'' He broke free from their embrace and wanted to open his trailer door until Alice grabbed his hand and yanked him towards her again with a naughty smile on her face.

''Who said you are going to need your swimwear?'' She winked, and he instantly knew what she was hinting on. He had known her for over twenty-five years but she would always manage to surprise him, there was no doubt in that.

There were a thousand things going through his mind, thinking of this would be a good idea with them being out together with the change of being seen, especially in their special situation, but the part of him that said he should give her the day she wanted now she had that spark in her eyes won the battle.

Overthinking was one of his worst habits and even when it came to this he could have endless discussion with himself. And above it all, how could he say no to her when she looked like that and just wanted to have some fun today?

And so she was walking over to his motorcycle, hinting for them to take a ride on his bike towards the river instead of going with his truck that was practically an oven by now. FP shook his head in disbelief with a grin creeping of his face. For a long time he couldn't even have dreamed about taking a ride with her on his motor, especially not with her barely dressed, but now it suddenly all became true.

''Hold on tight.'' He whispered as he looked over his shoulder, meeting her excited eyes. He recognized more of the seventeen year old girl than he did of the Alice Cooper he had met over the years which made release a bundle of butterflies he tried to ignore really hard. For now it was easy to push it away as arousal even if he knew it was a deeper feeling.

The wind that crossed their bodies once they were on the road was the first feeling of some cold air FP had the last two days and it felt for a moment like he could breathe again, even with a breathtaking woman pressed against his back. He heard her giggle a little when he leveled up his speed, knowing that she had always liked it when he was a little bit dangerous.

They had seen each other before, but she never gave him the impression that she was happy, since she had no reason to be happy right now, but now he got multiple signals that she was doing okay, at least for now. There were a thousand things to discuss, especially since he didn't know if this was just sex for her, but in that moment it didn't matter. They would get to that, eventually.

Once they reached the river Alice's eyes began to beam, seeing one of the view spots in Riverdale that had a deeper meaning to her. She had spent her most of her childhood hiding from her parents and meeting up with FP, and it was the place where most of her dreams had started when she took the time to write them down, sitting at the edge.

Alice wouldn't be Alice if she didn't came prepared, so she grabbed the small bag that she had taken with her with a blanket inside it that she rested not far from his motorcycle. Before FP had even putted away his keys she had already started to walk over to the river, so he pulled of his shoes and socks and sprinted to catch up.

Alice held her hand out for him to grab it and stopped walking once her feet had touched to cold water. Normally they would have needed time to adjust to the temperature difference, but with this immense heat it felt like a big relief being touched by something cold to ease their burning skins.

He softly yanked her over to his chest to press him close to his own body again, even if it was making the two of them even warmer than before. Without even thinking further he cupped her cheeks to finally kiss her for the second time that day, feeling like he had waited long enough.

She bit his bottom lip just hard enough for it to hurt and just soft enough for it too still be playful and made some room for her own tongue to stroke against his as he pushed the blouse of her shoulders, leaving her topless now.

Now she was almost naked it was time for him to undress some more. With their tongues still battling and his hands starting to work on the buttons of her denim shorts she had made quick work of his flannel, practically shoving it off his shoulders in no-time.

Now his chest was exposed to she took a minute to pull back, catch her breath and admire the body of the man in front of her, thinking of how it had been a few weeks to long since she last saw him.

His eyes had travelled down from the glinstring in her eyes towards her breasts, who were screaming for his attention. She had caught on to the growing lust in his eyes as he looked at her and smirked while she freed his pants from his belt.

FP swallowed feeling his arousal grow, especially now Alice's hands were helping him getting rid of the denim fabric that was keeping him its prisoner all day long. It left him only in his boxers and her with her shorts wide open, so he placed his hands on the hem of the fabric to painfully slow drag the shorts and her panties down to her ankles, now leaving her fully exposed.

What was underneath wasn't a surprise, but everytime he saw her naked again it felt like it was for the very first time. He knew he was lucky to be the man that got to see her like this when she had so much trouble opening up and letting someone in.

There was a long way to go, but her standing in front of him in her most purest form and being so vulnerable was the first step of making sure she knew he was there to count on. He had no idea where they would end up one day, but there was enough time to worry about that. Just not now. Not now the woman of his dreams was waiting for him to satisfy her and make her forget.

She leant in to kiss him again, but just when he was about to lock their lips she smirked and took a step back. The look of surprise on his face made her chuckle as she ran into the water, wanting him to follow her.

This morning he thought it was going to be a long day that he needed to survive, feeling like every piece of energy was sucked out of him but now he was helping himself out of his boxers, ready to go skinny dipping with the woman he was secretly seeing. This was how every day felt with her. It was an ongoing adventure that made everyday worth living, even with heat waves like this she was cold he needed to cool him down.

''You're too slow, Jones.'' She yelled, already past her middle into the water. He just laughed at her seeing her acting so playful and ran into the water, not wanting to waste another second without touching her.

Of course she tried to swim away, but there was no doubt about the fact that FP could swim way faster than she could, so he caught up to her and pushed her from behind by her waist towards his chest as he placed his hands on her stomach.

''I think you are too slow, Smith.'' He whispered softer than he intended before he pressed a soft kiss behind her ear. Alice hummed in response and turned around in his arms. She was not that far from not being able to stand in the river but lucky for her the strong hands of the man in front of her were keeping her safe. She wasn't afraid of any stream taking her down as long as he held her.

Even if their meeting had started out hot, a sudden feel of nostalgia and sentiment hit him. Being here with her in Sweetwater river, thinking of they used to spend time here together was a memory he would never forget.

In a way those meeting weren't that different. It had always been a way to avoid their shitty lives by confiding in the other, even in a physical way, which was what this was too. But just like then deeping meaning were involved neither of them knew how to say out loud.

''You are an adventure, you know that?'' He said whispering, placing her now totally soaked hair being her ear. The look of lust on her face had made place for something more soft now he suddenly became so vulnerable as she was tightly wrapped up in his arms. The cold water was surrounding them and she was aware of the fact that they had never take the time before to be open like this.

Before Alice could properly register what he just said he realised too what had came out of his mouth and suddenly he felt very exposed. So instead of giving them the room to talk he kissed her again, more roughly this time, making sure Alice knew his intention of taking things further than making-out, and she happily obliged.

Her legs wrapped around his waist real tight as he swam back a little to a place where Alice could also stand properly. Her breasts were only halfway covered in the water now but he would never skip giving some attention to them as his other hand reached in between them, rubbing his index finger over her clit.

His touch did so much to her that he instantly closed her eyes to focus on the sparks of electricity he was sending through her body. His soft kisses presses high and higher as he replaced his one finger with two, slowly inserting them into her. He had reached her collarbone with his lips, then her jaw to get back to her lips again as he stroke her walls.

It didn't took long before one of Alice's hands reached for him and brought him closer, hinting on how badly she wanted him inside her. She was surprised to feel how ready he was, as if she forgot how much impact her body had on him the way he had on her.

Without hesitating any longer after her hinting he pushed himself into her, hearing her gasp a little and giving her the time to adjust before he softly began to move. Their hookups were mostly quick, in bed, on the couch, in the kitchen or any other place inside her house or his trailer where they couldn't be caught.

They had never been out together with the risk getting caught having sex together, but for now that didn't matter. Only the fact that they were together, moving in a steady rhythm and only being surrounded by the sounds of their heavy breathing and the streaming water of the river mattered.

Just a few hours later, oblivious of time they laid in the grass with the blanket Alice brought over their bodies. Her head rested on FP's chest with a content smile spreading across her face. Her life was falling apart right now but in this moment it was perfect. She had an unnamed relationship with the man she was curled up to, but he was there for her in a way she needed and she didn't even have to ask.

For her it wasn't just about sex, it was about everything else he gave her too. She couldn't exactly describe what it was, but he had always been that special someone she needed to have in her life, even if she had fought against it for so long. She tried to embrace the fact that he knew so much about her and could read her like a book instead of being scared of it and pushing it away.

She got up a little as she placed her hand on his chest, wanting to look up to him. He felt her sudden movement and opened his eyes too, sending out a look with his eyes asking her what was wrong.

''You said I am an adventure. What does that mean?'' Alice asked quietly, being insecure of her question since she had decided that she wasn't ready to have a vulnerable talk, but she just couldn't stop thinking about it the moment those words had left his lips. If she didn't ask now, she would ask never again.

FP realised that what he said had been stuck in her mind. He didn't regret those words, but he also didn't mean for them to get out. Either way, it might have been a good time to start opening up, even if that were just baby steps.

''Everyday with you is exciting, Alice. You're like this treasure map... only for me to find out that the treasure I've been looking for? That's you.'' He said softly, feeling himself tear up as he watched into her twinkling blue eyes.

He had never been a philosophical man and it was safe to say that words weren't his specialty either. But this was Alice he was talking about. A woman who knew what to say or write. He needed to do his best to express that he tried. It seemed like the tables had turned, because now Alice was the one being left speechless.

''FP, I--'' She stammered as she sat up fully, knowing that this was hard thing to say for him out loud, and she couldn't ignore how much his words meant to her.

Nobody had ever looked at her this way. An Adventure. A treasure. She felt more like a burden than something people longed for. She wasn't something that people looked for, more something people wanted to get rid of. At least she was in her eyes. But FP thought differently. She meant more to him than she had ever realised.

He didn't let her finish though as he had pushed up himself, feeling that she was going to object or even run away from the situation again.

''I know what you are going to say. But I don't know where this is going either. And for now it doesn't have to be more anything than this.'' He assured her as he placed his arm around her again, stroking her shoulder with his finger.

''Even if the Farm is helping you heal, I hope you let me too, in whatever way you can let me in.'' If anything he knew he was sure about it was that he didn't want to push her now she had been through so much trauma's.

They had so much to unpack yet and not all had to do with their romantic relationship. He had just known about his son and he hadn't even fully processed that while she was being taken care of by a in his eyes group of hippies that drank to much oat milk, but as long as she felt supported he would keep his mouth shut about what he thought.

''Thank you, FP.'' She whispered quietly as she stroke his stubble before she pressed a lingering kiss on his lips.

''Right now you are the calmth in the raging storm that my life is right now, and I need that more than ever. Okay?'' He gazed into her eyes and saw that she was on the verge of crying, but the spark hadn't left.

As long as needed, as long as he could he would look into those eyes every day to see if she had that twinkle that told him that somewhere deep down her light was still burning.

''Whatever you need, Alice. I'll be here.'' He said, before pressing her naked body into a tight embrace before they fell asleep with the bright sun on their faces and their bodies tangled up in one another.


End file.
